Laptop computers are portable devices including many elements of traditional desktop computers in a single casing. The construction of laptop computers varies. For example, one laptop computer includes a display, a standard keyboard, a touchpad, speakers, a hard drive, a battery, and palm rests. Another laptop computer might include a numeric keypad in addition to the standard keyboard. Other laptop computers might supplement the touchpad with hardware buttons, gesture recognition or replace the touchpad with a pointing stick. Some laptop computers replace the display with a touchscreen that combines aspects of a display and a touchpad. Further, some laptop computers include disc drives for discs such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), or a Blu-ray disc (BD).
Laptop computers are available in many different forms. In addition to traditional laptop computers, there are also notebook computers (sometimes referred to simply as “notebooks”), Ultrabooks™, netbooks, and tablet computers. These computing devices are often designed to be used on flat surfaces, such as tables or desks. Accordingly, some of these computers incorporate feet on the bottom of their casings to raise the computers off the flat surfaces, thereby increasing heat dissipation and avoiding minor imperfections in the flat surface.